A Zero le gusta Kaname
by LadyAniMangaXD
Summary: La definición común de relación amorosa suele ser, en la mayoría de los casos y cayendo en los clichés estereotipados, romántica y apasionada, con entrega de ambas partes y un acuerdo mudo de aceptación y cariño. En el caso de Zero las relaciones solo son la vil excusa más popular para monopolizar a alguien que te atrae y tener sexo. YAOI Kaname X Zero. AU.
1. A Zero le gusta Kaname

**_Advertencias_** : Yaoi Kaname x Zero, contenido sexual explícito. Algunas escenas podrían dañar la sensibilidad del lector. Es algo Angst.

 ** _N/A:_** Hace mucho que tenía esta idea en mente, aunque yo la imaginaba más… amm, al final se los digo, en fin, tenía ganas de entrar a este fandom, porque he estado muy metida con esta pareja desde hace años y nunca había escrito nada de ellos, o al menos nunca había publicado nada de este par.

En fin, me gusto el resultado, tal vez pudo haber quedado más extenso, pero no quise ahondar en el turbulento pasado de estos dos en la historia. En fin, si les gusta y se les antoja saber un poco más del trasfondo de Kaname y Zero en esta historia podría hacer un extra, debo admitir que al principio solo quería escribir porno sin argumento y ya. BOOM, si soy una pervertida, pero esto es lo que salió, soy una sentimental de mierda :'v

En fin, a leer.

* * *

La definición común de relación amorosa suele ser, en la mayoría de los casos y cayendo en los clichés estereotipados, romántica y apasionada, con entrega de ambas partes y un acuerdo mudo de aceptación y cariño.

O al menos eso es lo que la mayoría de las personas en aquel parque parecían creer mientras el entrevistador con micrófono en mano y camarógrafo pisándole los talones, acudían a cada persona que se topaban en aquel verde y concurrido parque central.

Unas chicas se encontraban hablando animadamente con el entrevistador, cuya función era recolectar distintas definiciones personales de lo que significaba una relación amorosa para la sociedad actual, como parte de una insulsa nota para un canal televisivo de espectáculos.

" _Entretenimiento estúpido para gente estúpida"._

Zero llevaba un buen rato observando alejado de todo el ajetreo que las cámaras de la importante cadena causaban en los transeúntes, quienes curiosos como buenos seres humanos, se asomaban discretamente a escuchar al entrevistado de turno esperando ser los siguientes y tener sus tan ansiados cinco minutos de fama.

El albino había ido a pasear para despejar su mente. Ese parque normalmente no era tan concurrido pero al parecer seguiría siendo el foco de atención un rato más y, honestamente, él no estaba de humor para estar rodeado de personas, menos cuando ir a ese lugar había sido con el propósito de alejarse de todo.

Así que una vez más y con todo el pesar de su ser, levanto su pesada existencia de la incómoda banca de metal, fría y dura como la mierda, para dirigir su anémico trasero de vuelta a casa.

Maldijo un par de veces en el trayecto rumbo a la salida del parque porque ¡joder! Nunca habían tantas personas, ni mucho menos tanto –jodidamente ensordecedor –ruido. Una vez hubo salido de esa concentración de masas escandalosas se dirigió de vuelta a casa, para su pesar.

Y no le malinterpreten, no es como que odie su casa o le disguste, de hecho no es más que un cómodo y accesible apartamento que, aunque no era lujoso, era muy cálido y acogedor. La clase de lugar a la que uno aspiraría a llegar justo después de un tedioso día de trabajo.

Aunque en su caso su no muy pesada jornada laboral había terminado hacia un par de horas… ¿Un par de horas?

Zero decidió que no tenía idea de cuánto había pasado desde que su turno en aquella tienda de autoservicio para la que laboraba había terminado, así que palpó los bolsillos de sus jeans en busca de una figura rectangular que sobresaliese. Le encontró al fondo de su bolsillo izquierdo y lo prendió solo para encontrarse con una serie de vibraciones que indicaban un par de decenas de notificaciones y llamadas perdidas. Ni hablar de los mensajes.

Desbloqueo el teléfono táctil ignorando el sin fin de textos sin revisar y notificaciones de llamadas perdidas para visualizar la hora.

8:43 PM

Sip, estaba jodido.

Y pese a saber que cuando Zero no va a la montaña, la montaña termina acosándolo y aplastando sus enclenques huesos, termino caminando hasta su departamento con la misma calma que llevaba antes de saber que cada minuto que pasaba más jodido estaba.

Porque sí. Zero no quería llegar a casa, ya aclarando que no era por la casa en sí, entonces se preguntaran ¿Qué razones tiene el albino para evitar su propio apartamento?

Esa razón no solo está ahí esperándole, sino que tiene nombre, apellido y una jodida personalidad de temer que Zero de verdad detesta...o al menos le gustaría poder detestar.

Kuran Kaname; egocéntrico, narcisista, refinado y psicótico profesional. Manipulador por defecto.

No era la casa, no era la hora; era quien le esperaba en la casa hacía tal vez una hora o más y era, sin dudas, la furia de Kaname.

El albino resoplo y doblo en la siguiente esquina, el bloque de apartamentos estaba a tan solo una manzana de distancia y comenzó a descender el ritmo de su andar sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

Si el reportero hubiese terminado acosando a Zero cuando su camarógrafo se lo propuso para que –en palabras del camarógrafo –el chico guapo diera su interpretación de relación amorosa y lograra alborotar las hormonas de algunas espectadoras, muy seguramente ni siquiera se habrían atrevido a colocar su definición en el siguiente programa.

Zero muy probablemente habría dicho sin pelos en la lengua que, las relaciones solo es la vil excusa más popular para monopolizar a alguien que te atrae y tener sexo.

Tal vez porque Zero es bueno jodiendo a los demás, y eso sin duda jodería al reportero y su notita informativa. O tal vez porque Zero de verdad lo pensaba, tal vez porque Zero solo conocía esa clase de relación.

El albino llego a su edificio y se dirigió directamente al desgastado ascensor que lo llevaría a su piso. Presiono el número tres en el ascensor y espero, sintiendo como de pronto sus tripas se retorcían levemente como cada vez que el ascensor echaba a andar, no era algo incómodo pero era algo que nunca podía evitar. No era vértigo, era solo el sentimiento de que estabas subiendo.

Las desgastadas puertas se abrieron con un "ting" que sonaba más a un chirrido que a un típico sonido de ascensor y Zero solo tuvo que pasar un par de apartamentos para llegar al suyo. La característica y única puerta de ese edificio pintada de un color rojo sangre, le saludó.

En cualquier otro momento el albino habría sacado sus llaves, pero sabía que Kaname estaba dentro y odiaba cerrar la puerta antes de que él llegara. Era una manía extraña del castaño, simplemente no era capaz de concebir el sonido de las llaves abriendo la puerta mientras él seguía dentro, le hacía sentir como si él fuese un intruso que debe escapar antes de que el dueño de la casa note que alguien más estaba dentro.

Zero jamás comprendió ese extraño trauma, ni quería hacerlo.

Cuando entro al departamento, creyó que encontraría a Kuran en uno de los sofás con un libro en la mano, la linterna de la sala como única iluminación y en bata de dormir con las piernas cruzadas y sus ojos borgoñas acusándole con la mirada. Tal vez Zero había visto muchas películas dramáticas, tal vez sabía que el castaño era un dramático natural y no le sorprendería si de verdad le encontraba así.

Pero no.

Kuran no estaba protagonizando ninguna escena de novio indignado, ni la casa estaba a oscuras como de costumbre.

Al contrario, la sala estaba bien iluminada y percibía un olor dulzón de la cocina que servía también como comedor. Temiendo encontrar lo que creía que encontraría, camino lentamente hasta la cocina, dejo su chaqueta de mezclilla en uno de los sillones de la sala y llego hasta el marco del comedor.

Una cena perfectamente servida, ahora estaba fría y de no haber comprado aquellas trampas para insectos, estaría llena de moscas. No era un manjar de restaurant, pero era un guisado de carnes varias con puré de patatas, un par de copas vacías que nunca fueron llenadas y el olor de resentimiento plagado en el ambiente.

Kaname seguro estaba furioso.

Zero suspiro con pesar, en parte con culpa por no haber dejado su celular prendido o haber recordado que hoy era la cena en la que Kuran le mostraría lo mucho que había mejorado en la cocina, y en parte porque tendría que redimirse con el castaño y eso, eso era jodidamente difícil, o en su defecto doloroso.

Le dio un último vistazo a la cena y sonriendo de lado sin poder evitarlo se dirigió a su habitación. Ciertamente Kaname había mejorado su sazón, ese platillo tenía buena pinta y su particular toque de elegancia. Kuran era, irónicamente, la elegancia personificada.

Zero sonrió al recordar lo mal que el castaño la había pasado –y seguro aún lo pasaba –a causa de su injustificada elegancia que a menudo era malinterpretada como arrogancia. Socialmente la arrogancia es aceptable cuando tu estatus está por encima de los demás, pero como en el caso de Kuran, cuando solo era uno más que resaltaba por su propiedad y su capacidad de hacer ver a cualquiera como una rata maleducada en su comparación, era tachado como un patán presumido.

Zero jamás le juzgo, sin embargo.

En primer lugar porque Kaname no era un arrogante sin causa, había nacido en cuna de oro y crecido sus primeros años como hijo único entre el poderoso imperio financiero de su padre, hasta que su amor por el vicio y las apuestas lo llevo a la ruina a él y su familia. El dinero, los lujos y su propia madre se fueron y solo le dejaron un padre quebrado y ebrio, pero su personalidad siguió intacta, su egocentrismo, ambición e inalterable propiedad seguían con él para nunca irse.

Y en segundo lugar, porque ese espíritu de rebeldía elegante y refinada que poseía el castaño, junto con su aparente repulsión por lo común y sus ganas de ser más que cualquiera, fue lo que lo atrajo, lo que lo cautivo a tal grado de seguir ahí, con él.

La puerta de la única habitación que tenía el departamento estaba abierta y logro distinguir los cabellos castaños del mayor detrás del ventanal, sentado en el suelo del balcón.

No era tan tarde, pero la luna ya se había alzado sobre sus cabezas y hacía demasiado frio como para estar afuera sin mucho abrigo.

Zero no podía ver si Kaname traía puesto algo abrigado, pero le conocía y sabiendo que se enfrentaría a un castaño enfurruñado, tomo un cobertor de la cama matrimonial en la que dormían y salió rumbo al pequeño balcón.

-Hace mucho frio como para solo traer una camisa de seda arremangada –murmuro Zero mientras se acercaba a Kuran -¿No crees? –pero Kuran no respondió.

El albino suspiro, Kaname estaba sentado en el suelo del balcón, mirando hacia arriba en dirección al cielo estrellado, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y a la vez se le notaba concentrado en repasar cada constelación a su alcance.

Aunque lo que preocupo a Zero fue que, tal como menciono, solo traía puesta una camisa de seda que además estaba doblada por sobre sus codos, un pantalón de vestir oscuro ceñido y sus pies descalzos. Kaname podía tener muchas cualidades y defectos por igual, pero a Zero el que más le molestaba era su afán de andar descalzo por todo el departamento. Más de una vez había cogido un resfriado por eso y a la hora de dormir tenía que ser él quien calentara sus pies fríos con los propios.

-Kaname –llamó. Kuran seguía absorto en sí mismo, pero frunció levemente las cejas y Zero sabía que en realidad le escuchaba, así que tomo asiento cerca del castaño y cobijo a ambos con el cobertor –Sé que estas molesto y lo siento, lo olvide, tal vez debí haber encendido mi-

-Debías tener tu celular encendido, Zero –Gruño secamente.

Zero calló unos minutos, Kuran se estaba conteniendo para no soltarle unas cuantas palabrotas de las que después se arrepentiría porque de verdad estaba molesto.

-Debí haber mantenido mi celular encendido, lo sie-

-¿Por qué apagaste tu celular? –volvió a interrumpir -¿Dónde estabas?

Esta vez sonaba más calmado, pero en vez de aliviar a Zero, le preocupo, Kaname era impulsivo cuando estaba rabioso, cuando de verdad lograbas sacarle de sus casillas comenzaba a decir cosas en gruñidos que parecían susurros, y lanzaba acusaciones circunstanciales y sin fundamento de las que después se arrepentía, pero si lograbas hacer las paces en ese momento la cosa quedaba ahí. Si en cambio se relajaba y comenzaba a pensar con la cabeza fría, la cosa se complicaba.

Ya no estaba solo enfurecido, ahora estaba rencoroso, listo para lanzar argumentos bien fundamentados y enredosos que te llevarían a decir la verdad sin que lo notases. Ahora estaba sediento, sediento de explicaciones y con ganas de recalcar cualquier defecto, ese era el Kaname dolido.

-Estaba cansado y quise pasar al parque a relajarme pe-

-¿Cansado? ¿Cansado de qué? –Zero le miro acusadoramente y Kaname captó la indirecta " _Deja de interrumpirme, imbécil"_ con todo y palabrota, los ojos de Zero eran tan expresivos que entendías hasta cuantas veces te mandaba a la mierda con solo una mirada.

-Digamos que del trabajo, puede llegar a ser agotador.

Kaname lo miro unos momentos, dudando.

-Ya entiendo –murmuró –así que decidiste despejar tu mente donde podías ¿no? –una sonrisa afable se formó en los labios del mayor.

-Exacto –Zero sonrío con el castaño y estaba a punto de relajarse hasta que la sonrisa de Kaname desapareció por completo -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Desde cuándo este lugar te abruma? –Los ojos borgoñas dolidos y consternados pretendiendo serenidad.

Y Zero solo necesito echarles un vistazo para saber que la había cagado, no, que Kaname le había sacado la verdad sin que lo notase si quiera… de nuevo.

-No es que el lugar me abrume Kana-

-Entonces es quien está aquí quien te abruma –no era pregunta, era una afirmación –Ahora, respóndeme ¿Desde cuándo te abrumo? –y el borgoña se volvió gélido y opaco.

Zero permaneció mudo durante unos momentos, Kaname no le abrumaba, le hacía sentir tranquilidad y a veces le sacaba de quicio pero no era él lo que lo molestaba, era…

-No eres tu Kaname –respondió con sinceridad –honestamente no sé lo que me abruma, solo… está ahí.

Y el castaño no tuvo nada que decir contra eso, sus dubitativos ojos enfocaron a Zero, analizándole y finalmente volvieron al cielo.

 ** _Tell me pretty lies_**

Zero se acercó al castaño y aprovecho que el cobertor les unía para rodear el torso de Kaname. No se necesitaron palabras ni miradas para saber que lo peor había pasado, Kaname rodeo los hombros de Zero y lo atrajo en un abrazo posesivo, lleno de todas esas inseguridades que Kaname fingía no tener y Zero, no ver.

 ** _Look me in the face_**

El albino acomodo su cuerpo encima del de Kuran, rodeo con sus muslos la cadera de Kaname y se aferró a su cintura escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello. Los brazos de Kaname no tardaron en aferrar la espalda de Zero a la vez que mantenía la cobija cerrada entorno a sus cuerpos.

-¿Crees que podamos recalentar ese guisado? –hablo Zero con los labios pegados al cuello del mayor –porque se veía exquisito –y sus miradas se encontraron, sonrisas cómplices y bailarinas.

 ** _Tell me that you love me_**

-Si prometes no volver a darme plantón –reprocho juguetonamente –eres libre de acabarte toda la cazuela.

-No soy tan goloso –murmuro Zero.

-Bueno –una mirada pervertida basto para que Zero entendiera el doble sentido en su propia frase –Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, Kiryuu –Kaname le pico las costillas mientras Zero se retorcía intentando sacárselo de encima.

-Oh, ya basta imbécil –mascullo entre risas, Kaname se limitó a tirarle al suelo y echarse sobre él mientras le dejaba descansar

Acerco sus labios a los de Zero y le beso, lentamente, sin prisas ni roces innecesarios. Solo necesitaban reconocerse, saber que sus labios seguían sabiendo como recordaban.

-Te amo –susurro Kaname sobre los labios de Zero, una imperceptible mueca casi indescifrable de Zero y Kaname solo le beso con más rudeza.

-Yo también Kaname –susurro Zero cuando se separaron. Kaname sonrió de lado y le atrajo, asegurándose de juntar sus torsos, de hacer que rozaran, que se frotaran.

Las caricias inicialmente sin pasión terminaron siendo fogosas, vulgares. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, Kaname empujaba al menor adentro, rumbo a la enorme cama.

Zero solo necesito cerrar los ojos y dejarse guiar mientras le besaba y, al igual que Kaname, le desprendía de cualquier pedazo de tela interruptora entre la piel canela del castaño y las huesudas manos fuertes del albino.

Monopolizar. Esa era la palabra que definía bien una relación amorosa para Zero. Suyo, suyo suyo. Kaname era suyo, de su propiedad, y nadie a excepción de él podía tocarle, nadie.

Las siempre frías manos de Kaname desabrocharon la hebilla del pantalón de Zero y dejaron que la gravedad hiciese su trabajo quitándolo del camino, el apretado bóxer de licra siendo casi arrancado y los glúteos del menor, tomados, estrujados entre las frías manos del mayor.

Kuran acerco a Zero hacia sí mientras frotaba sus semi-erectos miembros, el castaño manejaba la intensidad de la fricción mientras estrujaba los glúteos del menor. Todo era frenesí, no había centímetro en sus torsos que no estuviera siendo restregado contra el otro y sus pelvis simplemente chocaban entre sí por la rudeza del acto.

Zero reprimió un quejido y en su lugar ahogo los gemidos que la fricción provocaba, en el cuello de Kaname. El albino le seguía el ritmo, o al menos lo intentaba mientras Kaname trataba de no perder la cordura al sentir los gemidos de Zero en su cuello, las vibraciones le erizaban la piel y podía sentirlos literalmente en su ser.

Era una de las cosas que ponían a Kaname, y Zero lo sabía.

El albino fue empujado a la mullida cama de pronto y automáticamente cerró los ojos, esperando sentir el cuerpo de Kaname sobre sí en cualquier momento.

Pero no fue así, y preocupado, abrió los ojos. Kuran no estaba.

Zero estaba comenzando a creer que todo había sido parte de una venganza del mayor por dejarlo tirado en la cena, así que ahora lo ponía cachondo y luego se largaba.

Estaba maldiciendo a Kuran y a su madre en su mente cuando el castaño entro como llego al mundo a la habitación… y eso fue muy sexy.

El menor se relamió los labios inconscientemente mientras veía con curiosidad la botella de vino que el mayor traía a un costado.

-Si Zero, todo esto te vas a comer –murmuro pícaro señalando su propio miembro.

Zero no aguanto reírse y le señalo el dedo medio mientras se tiraba de espaldas sobre la cama y esperaba al mayor.

-Imbécil.

Kuran no dijo nada, se limitó servir un poco del vino en un vaso pequeño que había traído consigo y bajo la atenta mirada interrogante del menor, bebió un sorbo y se acercó a Zero.

El albino fue atraído por los cabellos rudamente hasta la boca de Kaname y no necesito esperar a que Kaname le besara para saber lo que se proponía, abrió sus labios instantáneamente y sintió el líquido ligeramente amargo bajar por su paladar con rumbo a su garganta.

Incluso cuando ya no hubo más vino que transmitir el beso se prolongó hasta que Kuran finalmente lo rompió. Zero ahora tenía los labios rojizos, hinchados por el beso, y el paladar con un sabor agradable.

-¿Te gusto? –Zero le miro desorientado por unos momentos.

-¿El beso?

-El vino, idiota –rio el castaño –no pregunto por el beso porque no soy estúpido, beso como los malditos dioses –Zero rio –es imposible que no te haya gustado.

El menor se limitó a asentir y darle una mirada significativa al mayor, llena de deseo, cargada de lujuria, y Kaname solo necesito atraer a Zero para que el menor casi se frotara incesantemente a su cuerpo de nuevo.

Pero Kaname tenía diferentes planes, así que con un rápido movimiento coloco a Zero boca abajo, dejando que su rostro se estrellara contra el colchón y dejando su trasero al aire.

El menor gimió y Kaname habría pensado que de dolor, si no fuera porque sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a Zero que le trataran rudo. Un nuevo trago a la botella de vino y acerco su boca al orificio palpitante del menor.

Zero solo sintió un líquido cálido introducirse, seguido de la caliente lengua del mayor y no supo en que momento no fue capaz de controlar sus gemidos.

Comenzó a tocar su propia erección, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo, estrujándola mientras se retorcía de placer y gemía con la cara pegada al colchón, en un intento desesperado por ahogar sus sonoras maldiciones, gemidos e incoherencias.

Kaname era un gran besador, uno de los mejores que Zero había conocido, no porque tuviese mucha experiencia, sino porque era espectacular con la lengua, sabía muy bien cómo usarla y no solo con los besos.

Zero había comenzado a creer que se vendría en cualquier momento si Kaname seguía hurgando con su lengua por todo su interior, pero de pronto lo único que sintió fue una ventisca que contrastaba con lo caliente que estaba y una rápida nalgada en su glúteo derecho.

No pudo evitar gemir y voltear a ver al mayor, en parte preguntando por que se detuvo y en parte rogando que no lo hiciera, que siguiera.

Kaname le sonrió y tapo con el corcho la botella de vino, para ponerle un pedazo de papel aluminio muy bien ceñido a la boca de la botella.

Zero comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Puedes tapar esa mierda cuando acabes conmigo –reprocho suplicante, casi en gemidos.

Pero basto un silenciamiento para que Zero comenzara a entrar en pánico.

Kaname había sacado un condón del cajón y abierto con los dientes. Normalmente Zero se habría relajado y esperado a que siguiera pero, Kaname tenía la botella de vino recargada en sus piernas, y ahora que lo pensaba bien, el aluminio que Kaname le había puesto, le había dado una forma fálica.

… Oh no.

Pero la mirada de Kuran cuando el condón fue perfectamente ajustado a la botella de vino fue: Oh sí.

Y para cuando Zero quiso reprochar ya tenía la botella a centímetros de su entrada y Kuran sosteniéndole firme por las caderas.

Entonces la botella entro, lento y con ayuda del vino que Kaname le había puesto hacía un rato con su lengua, entro fácilmente, pero era extraño, escuchaba el chapoteo contenido en la botella cada que Kuran le embestía con ella, y aunque a Zero le hubiese gustado decir que lo encontraba sádico y desagradable, lo encontraba jodidamente excitante y en ese mismo momento estaba gimiendo cual puta en celo.

-¿Te gusta? –ronroneo el mayor cerca de su oído mientras se frotaba contra su cadera y manejaba la botella en un sacar y meter rápido, delirante.

A Zero le habría encantado decirle que sí, y que lo hiciera más fuerte, que se frotara más contra él mismo porque le gustaba sentirlo cerca y le gustaba sentir su miembro en su piel, en cualquier parte de su piel, pero estaba con la boca seca y tenía un trabajo más importante por ahora: intentar no gemir demasiado.

Aunque no fue necesario que lo dijese, Kaname era bueno leyendo a Zero, sabía que no solo le gustaba, que lo estaba volviendo loco, que seguramente ahora mismo solo trataba de regular su respiración y no gemir demasiado.

Y la última idea le hiso fruncir el ceño.

Empujo la botella con más ahínco en su interior y logro sacarle un gritillo fugas, un quejido de placer. El castaño logro ver el rostro delirante del albino y decidió que le gustaba verlo mientras lo follaba, así que volteo el cuerpo de Zero aún con la botella dentro y coloco sus piernas abiertas alrededor de su cuerpo, una a cada lado mientras le devoraba la boca a besos.

Si Zero no quería gemir, que los ahogara en su boca.

El menor estaba casi delirante, había pasado tiempo desde que Kaname lo hacía sentir así y en un arrebato de emociones enredo sus brazos en la espalda del mayor y la estrujaba, la recorría, tocaba esa piel ahora caliente y la marcaba como suya.

Kaname estaba tan ensimismado en Zero y los gemidos de ambos que, a diferencia de Zero, no escucho el primer "Crack" y siguió embistiendo.

Zero intento separarse de aquel beso arrebatador y hablar, pero cuando lo hiso solo sintió un corte en su interior y en vez de avisar, un quejido de dolor salió de sus cuerdas bucales.

Kaname lo noto y miro a Zero con algo muy similar a sadismo, porque en lugar de sacarla y tirarla lejos, la saco solo para quitar el condón roto, el papel aluminio y notar la grieta en la botella que causo el corte, para finalmente rosear todo el alcohol sobre la entrada del menor.

Zero gimió porque era doloroso, pero antes de que ese dolor siguiera latente, Kuran comenzó meter un par de dedos que sobaron su interior y de pronto sentía una mescla de placer al sentir su próstata ser masajeada y un tirón doloroso al sentir como el líquido se calentaba y ardía menos.

Zero atrajo a Kaname hacía sí y comenzó a mover sus caderas contra los dedos del mayor, que de pronto desaparecieron y fueron reemplazados por Kaname.

Kuran no pudo evitar proferir un fuerte gruñido al sentir su miembro ser estrechado por las paredes húmedas y calientes del menor, y sin pedir permiso ni dar aviso, comenzó a moverse rudamente, sosteniendo las piernas del menor con sus hombros y buscando que el miembro de Zero fuera friccionado con su propio abdomen mientras le embestía sin descanso.

Zero gruñía y gemía esta vez sin ninguna clase de pudor, le gustaba el miembro de Kaname, le gustaba su longitud y su perfecto ancho, le gustaba su temperatura y su brutal frenesí.

Cuando menos lo noto, Zero se encontraba gruñendo y chupando cada parte del cuello expuesto de Kuran, lamia y mordía su clavícula y se encargaba de dejar vulgares chupetes por toda la zona expuesta.

Mío, mío, mío.

Lo siguiente que se supo, por los vecinos, por los que se encontraban frotándose y tomándose en ese cuarto y por todo el que lea esto, es que los gemidos eran casi ensordecedores, casi animales, gruñidos, el sonido obsceno del chocar de la cama contra la pared, los muslos de Kaname en constante golpeteo contra los glúteos de Zero y el sonido de la saliva, dientes y labios chocar.

Zero solo podía sentir todo su cuerpo caliente y ser estimulado, sentía a Kaname dentro de él, sentía su miembro ser friccionado por el abdomen de Kaname y sus propios pezones rozar contra los del castaño mientras su cuello era casi comido, su cabello ser tironeado para atrás en busca de más espacio para marcar y su garganta arder y estar seca de tanto usarla, y no precisamente para lo que gustaba de usarla siempre, no me refiero a hablar.

Minutos después de sentir el frenesí en sus cuerpos, de sentir la fricción en toda la extensión de la palabra, sintió como irremediablemente se rendía ante el orgasmo y Kaname terminaba unas cuantas embestidas después, dentro de él.

Sintió como Kaname salía de él, seguramente a regañadientes porque al mayor le encantaba permanecer dentro hasta que se calmaban y se adormilaban, para observar con curiosidad como se quitaba el condón que no supo en qué momento se puso.

El albino aún no se recuperaba del reciente orgasmo y Kaname se acostó en la parte de la cama que no estaba llena de fluidos y vino.

Tendrían que lavar ese colchón… de nuevo.

Zero le observo mientras el castaño aún tenía la respiración agitada y se sonrieron cómplices, una sonrisa pícara y traviesa que tanto les encantaba.

Cuando se hubieron relajado un poco, Zero se limpió con una manta que estaba echa un asco para finalmente aventarla al otro lado del cuarto y acercarse a Kaname.

Éste atrajo a Zero a su lado de la cama y le abrazo, se encargó de que la cobija cubriera a ambos y acarició esa melena albina con cuidado, dejó que sus preocupaciones viajaran por sus dedos y fueran arrancadas por las suaves hebras plateadas.

Zero paso un brazo por encima de Kaname y enredo su pies con los helados del castaño.

-Supongo que tendremos que lavar toda esta mierda mañana –murmuró llamando la atención del albino.

El menor se quejó y se pegó más a Kaname –Preocúpate por eso mañana, ahora solo abrázame imbécil, y deja dormir –el tono juguetón hiso reír al mayor y sin poder evitarlo beso su cabeza y le acaricio la espalda, intentando conciliar el sueño.

Kaname amaba esos momentos, el dormir juntos, el abrasarse hasta caer en la inconciencia, el sentir que Zero le quería.

Kaname era un hombre ambicioso, un hombre con metas, un hombre que al igual que su padre estaba atascado en la nada, pero a diferencia de él, Kaname era un hombre con alguien que le amara. Con alguien a quien amar.

-Te amo Zero –besó la melena plateada y la siguió acariciando.

Unos ojos amatistas le observaron, expresivos, lacerantes, honestos.

-Y yo a ti, Kaname –una sonrisa ladina y más honestidad en sus ojos.

 ** _Even if it's fake_**

Una leve y fugaz opresión en el pecho molestó a Kaname.

Cuando Kuran conoció a Zero no fue su espectacular físico, su bello rostro, su exótico cabello o sus atractivos rasgos los que llamaron su atención en primera instancia, fueron sus ojos, sus siempre expresivos y transparentes ojos amatistas. Era imposible esconder una mentira tras estos.

Eran los ojos más honestos que Kaname había visto en su vida y en el momento en que borgoña y amatista se cruzaron, su destino fue sellado.

Ha vivido enamorado de Zero y embelesado por sus ojos desde entonces, pero ahora mismo desearía que Zero no tuviera esos ojos.

Ahora mismo desearía que Zero tuviera cualquier color de ojos, cualquier tipo de ojos menos esos siempre transparentes y expresivos ojos.

Porque así, al menos se habría podido creer la mentira que Zero siempre repetía, así al menos no se quebraría la cabeza preguntándose porque su boca miente, porque su boca, esa adicción de la cual se hizo victima apenas la probó por primera vez, dice cosas tan hermosamente crueles.

Porque su boca y sus ojos no se ponen de acuerdo, porque Zero dice "Te amo" y sus ojos rezan "Lo siento".

Zero aparta la mirada y se limita a abrasarle fuerte, se limita a aferrarse a Kaname. Zero puede leer a Kaname, Kaname puede leer a Zero, son tan cercanos que se pueden leer mutuamente y por eso Zero evita verle a los ojos.

 ** _Cause I don't fucking care at all_**

Kaname siempre lo supo, supo que desde el momento en el que Zero le sonrió ladinamente en aquella estación vacía de trenes, él estaba destinado a enamorarse y Zero, estaba destinado a hacerle sufrir, porque alguien como Zero no puede amar.

Alguien como Zero que dejo a su familia sin ninguna razón, que dejo la escuela porque no tenía un propósito pese a su capacidad intelectual, que cogió al azar el primer tren que zarpo, siendo incapaz de incluso elegir a donde ir.

Alguien como Zero que no tiene ambiciones, que no tiene deseos, que nunca tuvo ni deseo nada, no puede querer, no puede amar.

A Zero le gusta jugar a que no está jugando, le gusta pensar que está sintiendo. A Zero le gusta Kaname, sí. A Zero le gusta Kaname, le gusta su ambición, le gusta su porte, le gusta su determinación, sus metas, sus anhelos. Le gusta Kaname y todas esas cosas que Zero no puede tener que a Kaname le sobran.

A Zero le gusta Kaname.

A Zero le gusta sentir que siente a Kaname, que lo entiende, que es él.

Kaname lo sabe.

Kaname aun así lo ama.

Porque a Kaname no le importa.

No le importa nada si se trata de Zero.

Excepto Zero.

* * *

La canción es:

 **IDFC – Blackbear**

No me inspire en esta canción, de hecho ni siquiera la había tomado en cuenta a la hora de formularme el argumento (porque para empezar, esto ni siquiera iba a tener argumento :v) pero mientras escribía la parte en la que Kaname le dice "Te amo" cuando están en el balcón, mi reproductor la puso y en cuanto escribía sonó "Tell me pretty lies" y me dije:

\- Omg, esto es una maldita señal, Zero es el hijo de puta en esta historia.

Y BOOM, esto es lo que quedo.

En fin, les hablaba al inicio sobre un posible extra, la verdad es que con el argumento que terminó quedando me inspire mucho y aún tengo la historia a flor de piel, lo más seguro es que haga un extra donde Zero cuente el backstory de ambos y un poco mejor como se conocieron.

Me duele en el alma (la verdad no, soy igual de hija de puta que Zero :'v) pero no pienso cambiar el final, me gustó mucho :'3

En fin, saludos y gracias por pasarse a leer.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.

 **PD:** Lo de la botella de vino en parte fue gracias a que mi padre llego con tres botellas de vino y una de sidra hace un rato. Lo siento, mi mente es tan perversa a este punto que no pude evitarlo, felices fiestas y de nada por su vuelta al psicólogo :v

 **PD2:** Escuchen la canción, vean lo que dice en español y no me dejen llorando sola. Bye.


	2. Extra 1: Kaname

**Extra 1:**

 **Cuatro años antes.**

" _Eres igual a Haruka, mi cielo"._ Mirada burlona y sonrisa vacía en aquellos labios escarlata.

" _De tal padre, tal hijo. ¡Son igualitos!"_

" _¡Mi Kaname es tan parecido a su padre! Siento que miro a Haru de niño y no a Kaname cada que le veo"_

El vapor inundaba la estancia, el calor menguaba los escalofríos que sufre la piel después de terminar una ducha caliente, cerrar la llave y sentir la desnudes humedecida.

Kaname salió de la ducha mientras tomaba una toalla colgada en un viejo y frágil perchero oxidado, la envolvió en su cintura y se acercó al estante adyacente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, como era de esperarse, totalmente empañado.

Kuran siempre había disfrutado las duchas sin compromiso, es decir, aquellas que te das por gusto y no porque tengas que salir en un rato y debas verte presentable. O las duchas forzadas, aquellas que te das después de haber pasado un par de días con las narices metidas en algo lo suficientemente importante como para olvidar que las axilas, el cabello y –sobretodo –los genitales apestan si no los lavas periódicamente.

El castaño tomo otra toalla del estante y se secó la cara y el cabello despreocupadamente, sin prisas, tomándose su tiempo.

No es como que no tuviera nada que hacer, de hecho tendría muy seguramente una tarde muy ajetreada, tan solo la partida de Takuma ya le quitaba una cantidad considerable de tiempo a su ocaso.

Termino de vestirse y aventó las toallas al cesto de la ropa sucia, ya las lavaría cuando volviera.

Sin más, salió del baño con rumbo a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse, se puso los primeros zapatos de vestir que encontró –y que para su fortuna quedaban a juego con su atuendo semi-formal –y se acercó al tocador para colocarse su reloj de muñeca y acomodar su cabello.

— _Eres igual a Haruka, mi cielo –comento Juuri mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su primogénito, sentado en su regazo._

— _¿Eso quiere decir que soy tan guapo como papá? –la mujer no pudo evitar reír ante tal ocurrencia infantil, pero asintió alegrando la mirada de un pequeño Kaname._

— _No solo eres igual de guapo que él cariño,_ _ **tienes el mismo destino.**_

Kaname aparto la mirada de su reflejo disipando cualquier tipo de recuerdos, miro la hora en su muñeca y suspiro con aburrimiento.

10:08 AM

Aún faltaba tiempo para que Takuma siquiera se dignará a levantarse así que encendió un viejo estéreo y dejo que las canciones sonarán aleatoriamente. La armoniosa melodía inundo la estancia, el brillo matutino se colaba por el balcón y Kaname decidió que no le haría daño echarse en el viejo sofá con frente al ventanal.

No es como si se fuese a quedar dormido.

— _¡Mamá!_

 _Un pequeño castaño veía angustiado como un par de hombres entraban y salían de su habitación, seguidos muy de cerca por un par más. Subiendo y bajando las enormes escaleras de caracol, sacando y sacando muebles, espejos, candelabros y hasta los juguetes del menor._

— _¡No! ¡Al señor chispita no! –gritó un pequeño Kaname cuando un robusto hombre tomo el baúl donde el niño guardaba sus peluches — ¡Mamá!_

 _Kaname salió corriendo por los amplios pasillos de la mansión en busca de su madre, seguramente ella sabría qué hacer, seguramente ella echaría a los ladrones y todo volvería a la normalidad._

 _El niño bajó corriendo las enormes escaleras, demasiado enormes para sus pequeñas piernas, acción que de haber sido en cualquier otro momento habría sido el detonante de múltiples reprimendas por parte de su madre o su nana._

 _Pero su nana se había ido hacía dos semanas y no la había vuelto a ver._

 _Terminó de bajar las escaleras y siguió corriendo hacía la sala de estar, que también estaba siendo vaciada por aquellos hombres malos._

 _El castaño busco con su mirada a su madre pero, lo único que miro fue el estudio de su padre, de donde salían más hombres y justo tras de ellos, la silueta de un hombre mirando hacia el enorme ventanal._

— _¡Papá! –gritó el menor mientras corría lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían._

 _El hombre se encontraba parado, recargado en el ventanal que daba directamente a la entrada principal. La vista alcanzaba desde los jardines y parte de las casas de la servidumbre, hasta la entrada principal que se encontraba llena de camiones de mudanza estacionados, siendo llenados._

— _Papi… —llamo Kaname confundido al ver la cara deshecha de su padre, llevaba la bata de dormir que utilizaba para desayunar, el cabello despeinado, unas ojeras pronunciadas y un vaso de brandy en la mano izquierda._

— _¿Qué pasa Kaname? –Cuestionó fríamente el mayor, su tono de voz era una extraña mescla entre el cansancio y la ebriedad._

 _El castaño retrocedió un par de pasos inconscientemente, de pronto se había sentido intimidado por su propio padre._

— _¿Dónde está mamá? –Preguntó en casi un hilo de voz._

 _Haruka aparto la mirada del ventanal por primera vez y le dio una mirada significativa a su hijo, cargada de algo similar a lástima que Kaname no supo interpretar._

— _Debe estar arriba haciendo sus maletas –la voz monótona de Haruka se apagó y volvió su vista a la ventana para no volver a apartarla._

— _¿Maletas? –el confundido rostro de Kaname busco la mirada de su padre — ¿Iremos a algún lado?–Cuestionó el castaño, pero no hubo respuesta._

 _Kaname entonces se sintió mejor. Así que todo eso se debía a un viaje, ¡sí! Eso debía ser, seguro su mamá finalmente había convencido a su padre de viajar por el mundo de nuevo, esta vez con él. O incluso mejor, tal vez se cambiarían de casa y por eso su nana había dejado de ir, seguro estaba esperándole en su nueva casa._

 _Seguro su padre no tenía muchas ganas de viajar y por eso estaba de mal humor._

 _Con un sentimiento de alivio renovado, el pequeño subió las escaleras a trompicones rumbo a la gran habitación de sus padres, la cual al avanzar por los largos pasillos notó que aún no estaba siendo saqueada por ningún hombre._

— _¡Mami! –le llamó el menor al ver a su madre apurada guardando cosas en una enorme valija con llantas mientras otra más pequeña le esperaba a la mujer en el marco de la habitación, ya hecha._

 _Juuri al ver a su hijo aproximarse se apresuró a meter un par de vestidos y una pequeña caja en la que Kaname sabía que guardaba las joyas que su padre le regalaba._

 _Kaname llego hasta su madre que estaba sumamente ocupada en sacar y guardar cosas del ropero y el tocador, el menor no tenía idea de a donde irían pero debía ser por mucho tiempo si su madre estaba sacando tantos vestidos._

— _Mami ¿A dónde iremos? –Juuri dejó de meter en la valija un par de zapatos para mirar a Kaname un momento, ciertamente era demasiado pequeño para comprender la situación._

— _Kaname… Cariño, tú no vas a ningún lado –la castaña cerro la enorme valija y la dejo en el marco de la puerta junto a la otra más pequeña mientras tomaba un largo abrigo –Mami debe viajar de emergencia y tú te quedaras con tu papi como el buen niño que eres ¿entendiste cielo?_

 _Kaname la miró con sorpresa, ahora no entendía que estaba pasando._

— _Pero si solo te vas tú ¿Por qué te llevas los muebles? –el rostro de Juuri se deformo en una mueca de lastima –esos hombres se llevaron al señor chispita mami ¿Tú les dijiste que lo hicieran? ¿Me porte mal mami? –El menor comenzó a hipar, justo como cada vez que estaba a punto de llorar._

— _¡Oh! Cuanto lo siento Kaname –la voz de la castaña había comenzado a sonar fastidiada –Pero debo irme, de verdad debo hacerlo –tomó las maletas y salió de la habitación siendo seguida muy de cerca por el castaño, cuando Juuri lo noto, suspiro y se hinco para ver al menor a los ojos –escúchame bien Kaname, todo es culpa de tu padre ¿Me entiendes? Él lo arruino todo y no puedo llevarte conmigo._

— _¿Pero por qué no? –la voz del niño se quebró y las ultimas silabas fueron dichas casi en un susurro agudo._

— _Porque eres igual a él Kaname –sentenció alzando la voz fastidiada –No solo en el físico, eres exactamente como él, ¡eres una mini versión de él! y cada vez te le pareces más, yo no creo soportar que su recuerdo me arruine de nuevo._

 _ **Remember the moment you left me alone and**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Broke every promise you ever made**_

— _Pero ma-_

— _Ya basta Kaname –Juuri tomó sus maletas y bajo las escaleras apresuradamente, el castaño corrió tras ella y trato de seguirla hasta la entrada de la enorme casa, pero era demasiado rápida y él apenas estaba terminando de bajar las enormes escaleras._

— _¡MAMÁ! –Gritó al ver como no podría alcanzarla con todos esos hombres cargando pesados y peligrosos muebles en movimiento._

 _El niño quiso correr y seguirla hasta el patio pero apenas atravesaba la mitad de la estancia, pisó sus propias agujetas que su madre tanto le repetía que se abrochara y termino raspándose las rodillas._

 _El menor escucho un par de pasos apresurados a sus espaldas y creyó que se trataba de su padre, él lo ayudaría, le curaría sus rodillas, le daría un beso mágico como los de mamá que desaparecería el dolor, y arreglaría todo eso._

 _Pero cuando volteó sonriente solo se encontró con un robusto hombre que paso justo a su lado en dirección a los camiones con su pequeño colchón sobre sus hombros._

 _Y ahí, en medio de una decena de personas moviendo muebles, llevándose todo lo que conocía y casi pasando por sobre de él, Kaname lloró de impotencia por primera vez._

El castaño abrió los ojos adormilado y miró a su alrededor totalmente desubicado ¿Se había quedado dormido?

Observo el cielo ahora nublado y percibió la fría brisa que había comenzado a soplar, la que probablemente le despertó.

Kaname se levantó con pereza del viejo pero cómodo sofá y se estiro aún perezoso. Sintió la incómoda camisa negra ahora arrugada y…

— ¡Mierda, Takuma!

El castaño dio un rápido vistazo a su reloj y casi da un brinco horrorizado.

2:24 PM

¡El tren de Takuma salía a las tres de la tarde!

Tomó su abrigo y sin más opción que abrocharlo por completo para esconder su camisa arrugada, tomó su maletín y salió tan apurado del departamento que incluso olvidó quitar la música y cerrar el ventanal, aunque, siendo honestos no había muchas cosas que robar.

Kaname salió corriendo directo al viejo ascensor solo para encontrarse con el tan conveniente cartel escrito en una simple hoja de cuaderno rayada: **"** _ **Fuera de servicio"**_.

E instintivamente antes de siquiera poder maldecir su suerte o meterse mentalmente con las madres de los que administraban el edificio, bajo corriendo las escaleras de emergencia y en menos de cinco minutos se encontraba en la avenida principal frente al bloque de departamentos en el que vivía, haciéndoles señales a cualquier auto que pasase por ahí, fuese el taxi que él deseaba o no.

Afortunadamente y contrario a la mala reputación de la zona en cuanto esperar un taxi supone, no tardo más que un par de minutos para que uno pasara por ahí y atendiera a Kaname.

El castaño ni siquiera dudo en subir y le dijo al chofer el lugar, haciéndole saber que ya iba tarde y cualquier esfuerzo por evadir el tráfico sería enormemente agradecido.

Kaname miró con ansiedad la hora en su reloj de nuevo antes de relajarse. Aún tenía veinte minutos a su favor y ciertamente se resignó, no había nada que pudiese hacer para llegar más temprano salvo esperar sentado dentro del auto.

El día estaba nublado y afortunadamente no había tanto tráfico, las cosas no estaban tan mal al menos.

Kaname no era precisamente una persona optimista, a decir verdad, todo el que le conocía le consideraba una persona más bien distante, negativa en cualquier cosa que involucrara a alguien más y arrogante, muy arrogante.

Esa manía la había heredado sin duda alguna de Haruka, su padre.

.

 _Días después de haber sido echados de su propia casa, Haruka había logrado encontrar un apartamento barato que pudo rentar con algo de efectivo que guardaba en una caja fuerte y logro retirar antes de que el banco le negara el acceso a todas sus cuentas._

 _Los primeros días fueron duros para Kaname, Haruka se encontraba en una etapa de depresión propia de quien lo ha perdido todo y la relación que tenía con su hijo no era en realidad la mejor. Antes de que el imperio financiero de Haruka cayese, no era un mal padre, al contrario; era amoroso y consentidor, pero lejano debido al trabajo que lo mantenía encerrado en su despacho gran parte del día. Se podría decir que Juuri se encargaba de criar a Kaname y Haruka de que no les faltara nada._

 _Sin embargo cuando Haruka tuvo que enfrentar ser un padre, no solo fallo olímpicamente sino que antepuso muchas cosas a su propio hijo._

 _Kaname era un niño, los niños tienen miedo si se les saca de su zona de confort y en el caso del menor, la cosa fue mucho más seria._

 _Habían pasado algunos días desde que habían llegado a ese departamento con las paredes tan delgadas y frágiles que no solo no eran capaces de resguardarles correctamente del frio invierno, sino que tampoco podían resguardar a Kaname de las enérgicas voces de los vecinos, que peleaban constantemente para hacer temblar al castaño cuando al final de las peleas escuchaba como se interrumpían por golpes sordos y quejidos femeninos, gritos desesperados por ayuda que eran ignorados._

 _El castaño aterrado terminaba corriendo al otro lado de la habitación y se metía bajo la delgada manta que cubría el cuerpo de su padre, abrazándose a la espalda del mayor con fuerza mientras trataba inútilmente de esconder sus sollozos._

 _Haruka estaba demasiado ensimismado en su autocompasión ebria como para siquiera prestarle atención a su hijo que se le abrazaba desesperadamente, escondiendo su cabeza en el maloliente colchón tratando de que los gritos cesaran._

 _Las noches solían ser así. Kaname tratando de obtener una caricia o un mimo de su padre que le hiciese sentir mejor y Haruka demasiado deprimido, demasiado ebrio para notarlo._

 _Kaname no sabía cuánto llevaban en aquel departamento, pero sabía que había pasado muchas noches de pesadillas, hasta que una mañana unos firmes toques en la puerta le hicieron saltar del colchón y mirar por la rendija de la vieja puerta, tal como Haruka le decía que hiciera cuando no estaba._

" _No le abras la puerta a nadie que no sea yo"_

" _¿Ni siquiera a la señora que cobra la renta?"_

" _Mucho menos a ella"_

 _Una melena oscura y una mirada bicolor le saludo del otro lado y con la emoción a flor de piel, salto del banquillo sobre el que se paraba para ver por la rendija y abrió la puerta emocionado._

— _¡Tío Rido! –Exclamo Kaname mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del mayor, quien le alzo en brazos y giro para gusto del niño._

— _¡Kaname! ¡Mi sobrino favorito! ¡Mira cuán grande estas! –Exclamo el mayor mientras entraba con el niño en brazos — ¿Dónde está tu padre, campeón?_

— _No lo sé –musito el menor. Rido le miro interrogante —A veces sale y no me dice a donde._

— _Pero no ha de volver tan tarde ¿Cierto? –el menor desvía la mirada._

— _¿Y Shiki? –cambió hábilmente de tema._

— _Shiki está bien ¿Cómo estás tú? –El mayor notó el abrupto cambio en el menor y decidió darle por su lado, no era tan difícil adivinar la respuesta – ¿ya has desayunado?_

 _Rido enfoco su bicolor mirada en la pequeña y en pésimas condicionas, cocina. La alacena no tenía puertas y podía verla rebozando de licor pero nada de comida se asomaba._

— _Si –mintió el menor, Rido le miro acusadoramente achicando sus ojos, sabía cuándo el castaño le mentía porque tenía la misma manía de ver a otro lado, como Haruka. –Bueno… aún no –admitió el menor, sabiendo que no había logrado engañarle —Pero seguro papá salió por eso, ya no debe tardar._

 _Rido asintió sin terminar de creerle y se dispuso a esperarle con Kaname el resto de la mañana, tiempo que fue aprovechado por el menor para hablar de la infinidad de cosas que tienen los niños para decir, cosas que no podía decirle a su padre porque o no estaba, o estaba ebrio._

 _La mañana pasó y el reloj marcaba que ningún niño debía estar sin desayunar durante tanto tiempo, así que Rido decidió que le llevaría a un buen lugar a comer._

 _Y así, sin notar la hora, la tarde se les paso rápido. Rido llevó a Kaname a comer hamburguesas y cuando hubieron saciado su apetito, el mayor temió regresar y ver la irresponsabilidad de su hermano, temió no encontrarle aún, así que llevo a Kaname a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial más cercano._

 _Kaname siempre recordará esa tarde como una de las más felices de su infancia._

 _El sol se había puesto para cuando Rido estaciono su auto frente al departamento de Haruka, las luces encendidas le hicieron saber a Rido que Haruka había llegado, ayudó a Kaname a bajar del coche con el enorme oso blanco del que Kaname se había enamorado y bajo las bolsas de la parte trasera que contenían el abrigo negro y las botas de invierno que igual le había comprado al menor._

 _Kaname iba tomado de la mano del mayor, subiendo las escaleras mientras con su voz infantil le contaba historias que alguna vez le leyó su nana y Rido bromeaba sobre ellas._

 _Para cuando llegaron, Haruka estaba sentado en un viejo sofá con una botella en mano leyendo un periódico sin leerlo, tan ensimismado estaba que ni siquiera noto cuando llegaron sino hasta que Kaname se le acerco brincando alegremente y le mostro el enorme oso que su tío le había comprado._

 _Haruka miró a Kaname con sorpresa y sonrió levemente._

 _En cambio, Rido frunció el ceño, conocía a Haruka tanto como a sí mismo y estaba molesto, furioso. Sabía que la sorpresa en el rostro de Haruka se debía a que no había notado la ausencia de Kaname, de su propio hijo._

— _Rido –saludó Haruka cuando Kaname se hubo sentado en el suelo a jugar con su oso._

— _¿Cómo estas Haruka? –Rido se acercó a su hermano y le quito la botella de licor para ponerla en el mueble donde normalmente se colocaría una televisión, pero que estaba totalmente vació —Esperó que no te hayas llevado un susto al llegar y no encontrar a Kaname, pero debía desayunar algo y nos cansamos de esperarte ¿Cierto campeón? –Recalco Rido severamente, reprochándole._

 _Kaname al escuchar el tono de su tío, se limitó a asentir y seguir jugando con su nueva adquisición._

— _La vecina me dijo que un hombre parecido a mí se había llevado a Kaname y fue todo lo que necesite para saber que estaba contigo –mintió descaradamente —y dime hermano ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

— _Supe lo que paso –la mirada del hermano mayor recayó en Kaname —supe que Juuri está "de viaje" y que tú aún estas acomodándote a la situación –el tono de Rido tratando de ser lo más empático posible —y vine para decirte que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, creí que ya lo sabías._

 _Haruka afiló su mirada casi imperceptiblemente._

— _Creí que habías venido a decir "Te lo dije" –murmuro rencorosamente._

— _Haruka, eres mi hermano –Rido se acercó al sofá donde se encontraba el menor y tomo sus hombros fraternalmente —me dolió no haber sido el primero en enterarme de tu condición actual y me dolió que no hayas venido a mí en busca de apoyo –Rido entonces sostuvo el rostro de su hermano menor tratando de que viera la verdad en su mirada —sé que hemos tenido nuestros desacuerdos pero aún eres mi hermano y quiero ayudarte Haruka, por favor no me lo niegues._

 _El castaño encontró entonces los ojos de su hermano, vio sinceridad en ellos y sintió rabia._

 _Rabia porque tenía razón, siempre la tenía. Él era el perfecto hermano mayor, el bueno de la familia, el siempre correcto y generoso Rido Kuran._

 _Rabia porque de haber escuchado los consejos de su hermano, de haber escuchado el "Juuri es una interesada, Haruka", "El vicio y las apuestas no deben controlar tu vida" no estaría así en ese momento._

 _Kaname recuerda haber visto a su padre dejar caer un par de lágrimas que fueron secadas por su tío, pero recuerda más que nada la mirada que no era acorde a sus lágrimas._

 _No lloraba de tristeza, sus ojos estaban muertos, sin vida, con odio, rabia y envidia._

— _Ven conmigo Haruka, tienes un problema y necesitas resolverlo para que puedas volver a levantar tu impe-_

— _No necesito tu caridad, Rido._

 _Conciso, frio. Haruka ni siquiera necesito pensárselo dos veces, la respuesta era no._

 _El rostro del mayor se desencajo en una mueca de dolor, confusión._

— _¿Caridad? ¿Crees que es caridad y no preocupación? –La voz del mayor sonaba ofendida — ¿Cuándo te volviste tan banal, Haruka? ¿Cuándo?_

— _Si eso es todo lo que tenías para decir, agradecería que te fueras —Haruka se levantó del sofá, se acercó a la puerta de la entrada y la abrió, haciéndole saber que lo quería fuera._

— _Haruka, no hagas esto –trato de razonar —Las cosas no tienen por qué ser así._

 _Pero nada de lo que dijo hicieron cambiar el estoico semblante de su hermano._

 _Haruka seguía sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta y su mirada decía "Lárgate" con todo el peso del resentimiento._

 _Rido le miro dolido durante unos segundos para posar su vista en Kaname y volver a abrir la boca._

— _Hazlo por Kaname –murmuró casi rogando —Este no es un buen lugar para que un niño crezca._

 _La mirada de Haruka entonces cambió, una mirada furiosa._

— _Su lugar está conmigo Rido, yo soy su padre y-_

— _Haruka –reprochó el mayor interrumpiéndole, acusándole silenciosamente —Si te niegas a ver por ti, entonces ve por él, deja que vaya conmigo al menos hasta que te establezcas en un lugar mejor._

— _He dicho que no, no insistas –El castaño se acercó peligrosamente a su hermano y le señalo la puerta con su dedo índice —Es hora de que te marches, no quiero levantar la voz frente a Kaname._

 _Rido ese día se marchó con la promesa de volver._

 _Pero al igual que su madre, jamás lo hizo._

 _ **I was an ocean, lost in the open**_

 _ **Nothing could take the pain away**_

Kaname siempre creyó que Rido en realidad nunca regreso porque no quería ver a su hermano destruirse, pero tampoco quería desentenderse del asunto. Los cheques semanales daban fe de ello.

Pero al final eso fue lo que paso.

Haruka nunca reestableció su imperio, a decir verdad, nunca reestableció nada. Ni siquiera a sí mismo. Kaname no salió de ese barrio en los siguientes cinco años, hasta que Haruka encontró un trabajo del que ya no podían correrle por llegar oliendo a alcohol todos los días.

Su padre era bueno manejando negocios y lo que comenzó como un simple puesto de bar-tender terminó en un buen puesto como administrador del lugar.

La relación con su padre después de la última vez que vio a Rido, sin embargo, fue distante. Kaname había dejado de correr a esconderse bajo sus sabanas en busca de consuelo cuando los golpes en el otro lado de la pared resonaban en su cabeza. Se limitaba a abrazar a ese enorme oso y fingir que nada estaba pasando.

 _ **So you can throw me to the wolves**_

Terminó haciéndose bueno en esto último, se convirtió en su especialidad, a decir verdad.

Cada que llegaba de la escuela, utilizaba su especialidad y fingía que su padre no estaba tumbado en algún sofá, ahogado en su ebriedad, con una falta más a su trabajo por la cual lo terminarían echando, de nuevo.

Haruka por su parte, nunca busco estrechar lazos con su hijo, se limitaba a hacer lo que mejor sabía y arrimar lo necesario para que Kaname pudiera atenderse por sí mismo. Algunas veces, cuando Kaname aún era un niño con temores y las tormentas traían consigo truenos que hacían al menor temblar, Haruka tenía el instinto de abrazar al menor y evitar que siguiese temblando de miedo, pero nunca paso de ser algo más que un instinto paternal. Nunca se preocupó por cambiar las cosas entre ellos.

Pese a todo, Kaname creció como un chico ejemplar del que sus maestros podían presumir con orgullo, aunque esto a Kaname no podía importarle menos.

 _ **Tomorrow I will come back**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Leader of the whole pack**_

Para cuando el puesto de Haruka como administrador dio sus frutos y le permitió sacarlos a Kaname y él de aquel maloliente barrio, Kaname ya estaba entrando en la pubertad.

Haruka consiguió una pequeña casa cerca de su trabajo y a un par de minutos a pie de la nueva escuela de Kaname. No era una casa lujosa como en antaño disfrutó, pero tenía un espacio digno para cada sección que una casa debe tener y Kaname tendría su propio cuarto.

A partir de ahí la vida de Kaname entró en el rango de normalidad propio de alguien de su edad.

Creció como un chico altivo, elegante por naturaleza, envidiado y admirado. Inteligente y bueno en los estudios, apuesto y capaz de tener a quien quisiera. Así, Kaname se convirtió rápidamente en la clase de persona que consigue lo que quiere sin poner demasiado esfuerzo en ello.

Por eso Kaname tenía metas, sueños y ambiciones, sabía lo que quería. Quería ser exactamente lo opuesto a Haruka, quería que la próxima vez que viera a Juuri, esta se mordiera la lengua y notara el enorme contraste entre su padre y él. Quería ser alguien y no le importaba sobre quien tenía que pasar para lograrlo.

No hay mucho que decir de su vida escolar, salvo que fue perfecta. Tuvo novias, algún novio, experimento sensaciones y primeras veces para todo, podría decirse que tuvo una buena adolescencia sin ninguna clase de restricción, Haruka nunca le limitaba en horarios o en reglas que le apresaran, solo en capital.

Para Kaname el dinero tampoco fue problema.

Takuma fue el mejor amigo de Kaname desde la escuela media, con él experimento desplantes adolescentes, fases existenciales, y por supuesto, vandalismo adolescente.

No es algo de lo que Kaname se enorgullezca, pero llego a pasar en algunas ocasiones.

 _Takuma vivía en un bloque de departamentos con escaleras de emergencia que conectaban todas las viviendas, el rubio no era una persona de mala familia, pero la rebeldía les llega a todos por igual y más de una ocasión se escabullo con Kaname dentro del departamento de una viejecilla que vivía con algunas decenas de gatos mientras esta salía._

 _Robaban objetos de valor y los empeñaban en cualquier lugar no muy legal en el que no les pidieran identificación ni prueba de que el objeto era suyo, para al final del día comprar un buen whisky y emborracharse como solo los adolescentes saben._

 _Dejaron esos caminos después de la última vez que entraron a la casa de aquella anciana._

 _Takuma había estado vigilando que saliera con su cesta de compras, lo que la atrasaría en teoría lo suficiente para que pudieran entrar y salir sin que nadie lo notase._

 _Estaban el par de adolescentes dentro de la casa, evitando pisar a algún gato o mover cosas que delataran una presencia ajena. Kaname fue directo a la habitación de la anciana y esculcó el joyero para finalmente tomar una cadena que bien podría valer algo. Estaba saliendo de la recamara cuando escucho el "click" de la puerta ser abierta._

 _Por un segundo pensó que era Takuma, hasta que vio a su amigo con la ventana abierta y haciéndole señas para que soltara todo y saliera, pero Kaname tenía que recorrer la sala y esquivar algunos muebles para poder salir, no lo lograría._

 _Kaname termino metiéndose al armario más cercano y Takuma, con los ojos tan abiertos como platos y el corazón en la boca, termino saliendo y perdiéndose de vista._

 _La puerta se abrió y escucho los pasos de la anciana ir y venir, para finalmente oír como se desparramaba en el sofá, que rechino en protesta._

 _Kaname estaba entrando en pánico. Había incluso considerado salir y entregarse a lo que la anciana decidiera hacer con él, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó._

 _Escucho como la anciana se levantaba del sofá y dirigió sus pesados pasos hasta la puerta para finalmente abrirla._

 _Entonces comenzó a amar la voz de Takuma, porque podía jurar que ángeles cantaban mientras hablaba._

— _Señora, uno de sus gatos fue atropellado -escuchó como Takuma saco casi a rastras a la anciana que presurosa salió en busca de un gato falso. Kaname hiso una nota mental de besarle al rubio sus malditos labios y pasarle las tareas sin rechistar de ahora en adelante, Takuma y su inteligencia se lo merecían._

De más está decir que la etapa temeraria de Takuma y Kaname se dio por terminada y, desde entonces, Kaname odia el sonido del pestillo ser desbloqueado mientras él está dentro. Siente como si fuese un intruso, un ladrón. De nuevo.

.

—Hemos llegado –anunció el chofer sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos. Kaname miró con sorpresa la estación y saco su cartera para pagarle.

—Gracias –musito dejando una jugosa propina al ver el reloj en su muñeca y descubrir con júbilo que aún tenía seis minutos antes de que Takuma abordara el tren.

El taxista musito un "suerte" que Kaname no alcanzo a escuchar porque se adentró en la estación corriendo y buscando una cabellera rubia entre la casi solitaria estancia.

Finalmente la encontró junto con un pequeño grupo de personas que se encontraban sentados en unas bancas, esperando.

— ¡Takuma! –llamó el castaño. El aludido alzo la vista de su boleto y busco con la mirada la voz, hasta que se encontró con su amigo de la infancia y le dedico una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Kaname! –Se acercó al castaño y lo estrecho en un abrazo propio de quienes se conocen desde siempre —Creí que te habías olvidado, maldito desconsiderado –le reprocho juguetonamente mientras le golpeaba un hombro sin fuerza.

—Lo siento, me quede dormido –admitió el castaño —Pero sabes que no podía perderme tu partida por nada del mundo –Takuma sonrió y Kaname se limitó a observarle, como queriendo atesorar su recuerdo hasta que le volviese a ver—Hombre, creo que te voy a extrañar.

—Oh, vamos Kaname, no te me pongas sentimental ahora o me harás desistir de subirme a ese tren –bromeo el rubio, mitad verdad, mitad broma —Sabes que también te extrañare, gran imbécil –Kaname sonrió esta vez —Mas te vale ser un abogado reconocido, rico y famoso cuando vuelva, fracasado –murmuro sarcásticamente a la vez que acomodaba el deshecho abrigo de Kaname.

—Lo mismo te digo, rubio idiota —murmuro Kaname mientras movía la cabeza para que Takuma pudiese acomodar el cuello de su abrigo —si no eres el mejor maldito cirujano de todos los tiempos y no has descubierto la cura del cáncer para cuando vuelvas, ni me busques –movió dramáticamente el dedo índice mientras sentenciaba la evidente broma con dramatismo.

Takuma rio y abrazó a Kaname volviendo a desacomodar su cuello, el castaño lo estrecho con fuerza y sintió una repentina soledad. Takuma era como su hermano, su compañero de aventuras, había estado con él y viceversa desde que eran unos púberos y ahora sus caminos se separaban temporalmente.

El rubio iría a estudiar al extranjero, a la mejor universidad para el ámbito médico, mientras que Kaname ya estaba cerca de una buena universidad en la que estudiar leyes. Kaname sabía que igual le vería en vacaciones y mantendrían contacto por video llamadas, mensajes y cualquier cosa que les permitiera seguirse molestando como los inmaduros que eran, pero aún así, el adiós siempre es duro.

Y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, el tren ya estaba ahí. Takuma cogió sus maletas y musitando un leve "Nos veremos, Kaname" abordo para perderse entre la multitud.

Kaname tomó asiento en una de las bancas y espero hasta que el tren saliera y siguiera su camino, perdiéndose de vista. El castaño miro su reloj con recelo.

3:28 PM

Al menos había logrado despedirse del rubio.

Kaname aún tenía asuntos pendientes, debía recoger un libro de la universidad y volver a su apartamento para ver que cenaría, tal vez debería hacer la compra de la semana.

Pero pese a todas las cosas que tenía que hacer, sus pies se negaron a levantarse y se quedó sentado un rato más, contemplando el cielo nublado sin verlo en realidad.

.

— _Es la última caja –Takuma salía de la casa de Kaname cargando una caja de mudanza._

 _Kaname reprimió una risita al ver las muecas del rubio por el peso y terminó ayudándole a subirla a la camioneta de Takuma, en realidad era de su abuelo pero era vieja, con múltiples fallas y la clase de automóvil que le das a tu nieto porque te importa una mierda si lo estrella estando ebrio._

— _Creí que estabas yendo al gimnasio, rubia –se burló el castaño._

 _El amable dedo medio de Takuma le contestó antes de que el rubio cerrara la cajuela y se aproximara a la cabina, casi arrepintiéndose de ayudar a su amigo con su mudanza._

 _Kaname rio y entro también en el asiento del copiloto._

— _Bueno –Suspiró —si esa era la última, vámonos –Takuma miró extrañado a su amigo._

— _¿De verdad no te despedirás de él? –Kaname puso los ojos en blanco._

 _ **I'll leave you choking**_ _ **on every word you left unspoken**_

— _Ya hablamos de esto –suspiró —tiene mi dirección, mi teléfono y le dije que hoy me iría, si no quiere salir a despedirme es asunto suyo._

— _Pero es tu padre –Takuma siempre había aceptado el hecho de que su amigo fuera tan distante con su padre, pero de eso a que ni siquiera se despidieran cuando Kaname se independizaba era algo totalmente distinto._

— _Dímelo a mí, he vivido con él toda mi vida._

 _La camioneta quedo en silencio durante unos minutos._

 _Takuma estaba al volante pero se negaba a arrancar. Estaba esperando, esperando que Kaname tuviese tiempo de actuar, tiempo de hacer algo que de no hacerlo, podría arrepentirse._

— _¿No piensas arrancar?_

— _¿Ya estás listo? –Kaname le miro altivo, sarcástico._

— _Estoy montado en un auto con mis cosas, dejando que un idiota sentimental maneje –Takuma volteo los ojos y trato de reprimir una risa —No se puede estar más listo que esto._

— _Siendo ese el caso –susurro mientras arrancaba el cacharro —Felicidades 'Bakaname' eres oficialmente un joven independiente._

 _Kaname sonrió abiertamente y miro su antigua casa por el retrovisor sin que su rubio amigo lo notara._

 _ **Rebuild all that you've broken…**_

— _¿Y tú para cuándo? –le cuestiono Kaname burlonamente_

— _Yo estoy bien con que mi familia siga pagando el wi-fi, gracias._

 _._

El sonido de un tren llegando a la estación molesto al castaño. Odiaba los trenes, no entendía como Takuma había elegido viajar casi seis estados en tren bajo la patética excusa de que era "relajante" –aunque Kaname sabía que Takuma era un hípster sin remedio.

Las personas comenzaron a bajar –aunque solo eran poco más de una decena –y Kaname supo que era hora de irse.

Estaba levantándose y tomando su maletín cuando le vio.

Una cabellera albina. ¿Una cabellera albina?

La última vez que Kaname había visto a una persona albina no fue en esa ciudad, de echo ni siquiera fue en ese país, había viajado con sus padres cuando era un niño y recuerda que se quedó asombrado por tan exótico color.

El extraño era alto, con buen cuerpo y una mirada perdida que al castaño le pareció sexy. Estaba al final de la fila para que a los pasajeros del tren –el que acababa de llegar, en el que el extraño llegó… obviamente –les entregaran sus pertenencias.

Kaname estaba parado en la mitad de la estación, justo en medio y a la misma distancia de la salida y el joven del que solo podía ver el perfil " _Un perfil muy perfecto"_ en palabras mentales del castaño. Tenía una bonita espalda –Los ojos de Kaname siguieron la columna vertebral del joven con la mirada –y un bonito trasero también.

El castaño miró su reloj. Aún tenía tiempo para pedirle su teléfono y coquetear un rato, si no lo mandaba a la mierda, claro.

Así que Kaname camino en dirección al joven que se encontraba esperando sin ver, a diferencia de todos los pasajeros, como una mujer peleaba con un empleado alegando que le faltaba equipaje.

—Menuda bronca se ha armado ¿no? –Soltó Kaname cuando estuvo a su lado atrayendo la atención del albino.

— ¿Disculpa? –cuestionó el joven mientras se quitaba un auricular que quedaba escondido bajo su cabello y que –por supuesto –Kaname no había notado. Lo que si noto el castaño, fueron los ojos más atrayentes que había visto en su no tan longeva existencia. Amatista, su nuevo color favorito.

Kaname no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo callado, dedicándose a observar como un psicópata embelesado ese par de ojos, pudo haber parecido un retrasado o un sordo por no responder hasta que el albino sonrió de medio lado y se obligó a no sacar su móvil y tomarle tantas fotos como se le antojara, porque ¡Mierda! ¡Tenía una bonita sonrisa!

—Perdona ¿dijiste algo? –dijo Kaname atropelladamente, el de la mirada exótica miró hacia el frente y solo entonces el castaño noto que solo había un par de personas frente a ellos.

—Eso fue lo que te acabo de preguntar –musito divertido el chico volviendo su vista a Kaname, quien no despegaba su vista de su rostro.

—Oh, bueno –sonrió de lado —en realidad no era nada importante, solo quería atraer tu atención para preguntar tu nombre –y ahí estaba el "Kaname casanova", como le gustaba llamar Takuma al lado coqueto del castaño.

El albino sonrió de medio lado, haciendo una expresión con su mirada que a Kaname le obligo a no despegar su vista de él ni por un momento.

—Señor, es su turno –el empleado que anteriormente estaba siendo amonestado llamo la atención de ambos, solo para notar que solo quedaba el equipaje del albino.

—Perdone, es aquel –señaló una maleta negra, compacta y con llantas. Kaname no sabía de donde venía aquel atractivo extraño, pero a juzgar por el poco –contando la mochila que ya traía consigo –equipaje, bien podría estar regresando de un corto viaje… o al revés.

El empleado le cedió la maleta señalada –no había modo de confundirse de cualquier forma, era la última –y murmurando un corto "gracias" ese par de ojos se volvieron a cernir sobre él.

—Zero –murmuró después de un rato plagado de miradas —Soy Zero –le extendió una mano para saludar apropiadamente y el castaño no dudo ni un momento en tomarla firmemente, incluso más tiempo del políticamente correcto.

—Kaname –respondió mientras sostenía su mano —lindo nombre, casi tanto como el que lo porta –el castaño era todo sonrisas indecorosas y halagos, mientras que Zero era todo intriga y misterio.

— ¿Sueles halagar a extraños como pasatiempo? –Zero no pudo evitar soltar una risa espontanea.

—Solo cuando son extraños atractivos, considérate afortunado –Kaname le guiño un ojo y Zero no pudo contener una carcajada.

Ojos borgoñas y ojos amatistas, en incesante interacción.

Algunas personas son incidentales en la vida, otras en cambio, llegan para quedarse. A veces lo sabes, otras veces lo descubres con el tiempo.

Kaname solo necesito darle un vistazo a ese par de amatistas, contrastando la expresividad en ellos con la nula en el rostro del albino, para saber que, aún si Zero solo era un personaje incidental en su vida, él se encargaría de que fuera lo contrario.

Hasta el día de hoy, cuatro años después, Kaname no sabe qué fue lo que le hizo obsesionarse tanto con Zero. Pudo haber sido su físico, Zero era la persona más atractiva que había visto; Su pelo, tan claro y brillante que podías acariciarlo hasta el cansancio; Su rostro, con un atractivo más allá de los estándares de belleza, o sus ojos: asombrosamente expresivos, reflejando en aquel entonces una mirada vacía, una mirada hambrienta; hambrienta de reflejar algo.

Kaname sintió unas ganas inmensas de ver esos ojos con vida. Si vacíos ya eran hermosos, él quería, no, necesitaba verlos llenos, llenos de algo. Envidia, odio, amor, rencor ¡lo que sea!

Sin embargo, Kaname también sabe que la razón por la que se obsesiono con Zero, fue por todo lo anterior.

.

—…name… ¡Kaname, despierta! –sintió un peso extra sobre su espalda. El aludido aún trataba de ubicarse en espacio-tiempo como solo los que tienen el sueño pesado entenderían, pero un par de mechones plateados entro en su campo de visión y, aunque estaba boca abajo en la cama y con un conocido peso extra sobre su espalda, rio.

—Zero, lograras quebrarme la espalda un día de estos ¿Cómo adoptaste esa manía para despertarme? –Se quejó –es sádico.

—Mira quien habla de sadismo, "Señor le-rompo-el-culo-a-mi-novio-con-una-botella-de-vino"

Kaname no pudo evitar una risotada mientras sentía como el pecho de Zero, que estaba pegado a su espalda –y al parecer sin camisa –se alzaba un poco para después sentir un mordisco en su oreja.

—En serio, no soy un colchón humano.

Zero resoplo y rodó bajando de su espalda cayendo sobre el colchón, justo a su lado. Kaname le sonrió levemente y se levantó, estirándose como un felino.

—La comida esta caliente –murmuró el albino mientras veía disimuladamente como los músculos del mayor se marcaban mientras se estiraba —y no quiero desayunar solo.

Kaname le miro con cariño y no pudo evitar sonreír —Entonces _hagámoslo_ juntos.

— ¿Estás hablando sobre desayunar, cierto? –una sonrisilla traviesa dibujándose en el menor.

—Hablo de desayunar, pero un _mañanero_ tampoco está mal —Zero lanzó una carcajada seca y sin decir más salió rumbo a la cocina. Kaname sabía que le estaría esperando allá, así que tomo el primer pantalón que encontró y sin preocuparse por ponerse una camisa o zapatos, siguió a su novio.

 _ **So you can drag me through Hell**_

El olor a carne inundo a Kaname en cuanto entró a la cocina. El estofado que había hecho la noche anterior siendo manipulado por el albino y una sonrisa enorme en el castaño.

Kaname se adentró en la habitación y se acercó a Zero sin que lo notase, sonrisa traviesa en rostro. Zero por su parte parecía muy concentrado en su labor, pues no notó al castaño sino hasta sentir un par de brazos intrusos rodeando su torso en un apretado abrazo que le saco un par de risitas.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? –la voz de Kaname descendió un par de grados, retumbando en la piel por sobre la yugular de Zero.

—Estoy libre a las cuatro, como siempre –Zero escuchó un murmullo inentendible sobre su piel – ¿Qué?

— ¿Esta ves si llegarás? –no fue en modo de reproche, Kaname no podría reprocharle nada, jamás.

—Tal vez si… –el albino se quitó de encima a Kaname para coger un par de platos de la alacena —tal vez no ¿Debería? –una sonrisa ladina denotando la broma en sus palabras.

—Podríamos salir a algún lado –propuso. Kaname le quito el par de platos al menor y Zero, captando el mensaje, saco dos latas de refresco del frigorífico, coloco una en el lado de Kaname y se sentó en su propio lugar. Esperando.

 _ **If it meant I could hold your hand**_

Un silencio reino en la estancia. Minutos después Kaname estaba sentado frente a Zero, desayunando como casi siempre hacían. El sonido de la televisión en algún infomercial matutino y el característico sonido de personas comiendo era lo único que rompía el silencio.

Zero no lo había notado aún, tal vez Kaname tampoco, pero el castaño estaba evitando de forma inconsciente su mirada.

— ¿A dónde se te ocurre ir? –interrumpió el albino, sonrisa en rostro y mirada directa que Kaname no enfrentó.

Kaname lo pensó durante un par de minutos. Ciertamente el lugar no importaba, solo quería pasar tiempo con su novio. Ese día no tenía mucho que hacer, era su día libre y el único deber referente a la universidad era ir para medirse la toga que usaría en su, muy cercana, ceremonia de graduación.

—Podemos ir al cine, hay una película de ciencia ficción que me interesa ver –la risa de Zero le obligo a levantar la vista y encontrarse con su mirada. A Kaname le gustaban esos días en los que sus ojos reflejaban algo, como en este momento, reflejaban diversión.

—Eres tan nerd –se burló —Pero si, debo admitir que a mí también me llamo la atención.

Y Kaname sonrió, sellando mudamente el acuerdo. Esa tarde saldrían un rato.

 _ **I will follow you cause I'm under your spell**_

El desayuno terminó, Zero salió del apartamento rumbo a su trabajo y dejó en Kaname un par de besos antes de partir.

En realidad, Zero había dejado en Kaname muchas cosas durante toda su relación. Dejó una gran cantidad de emociones, de nuevas experiencias. Un millar de expectativas, de metas que quería realizar con Zero a su lado.

 _ **And you can throw me to the flames**_

Dejó también una incertidumbre que el mayor enterraba bajo todas esas cosas buenas, bajo todas esas metas, bajo todo ese hechizo.

Porque Zero era de esas personas que dejan mil cosas en los demás, pero que no pueden tomar nada de nadie. En cuatro largos años Kaname no había logrado dejar nada en Zero, ni siquiera amor.

Zero no podía sentir. Kaname lo sabía.

Zero no lo ocultaba, Zero era honesto, era Kaname quien no quería ver. Era Kaname quien desviaba la mirada, era Kaname quien despegaba la vista de la verdad tras sus ojos.

Era Kaname el que no quería ver.

" _Eres igual a Haruka, cariño"_

Haruka sabía en la farsa que vivía, pero no quería ver.

Era igual a Haruka y tenía el mismo destino. Zero no era igual a Juuri, ni en un millón de años. Juuri podía sentir, Zero no. Sin embargo Kaname sentía, Kaname sabía que si Zero se iba, terminaría peor que Haruka.

Kaname sabía que al menos su padre pudo mantener a Juuri a su lado por su dinero, sabía que si su padre hubiera mantenido su imperio, habría mantenido también la ilusión de ser amado.

Kaname por su parte sabía que no podía mantener a Zero a su lado, porque para empezar, no tenía idea de que lo mantenía con él. No tenía fortuna que le atrajera –aunque sabía que a Zero no le importaría si la tuviera, a Zero no le importaba nada –ni el mejor físico o la personalidad más atrayente.

Kaname no tenía nada. Solo a Zero.

Y determinación.

El castaño sonrió.

Él no era como Haruka. Él no podía serlo.

Porque si Zero le dejaba… él le seguiría.

 _ **I will follow you**_

Mantendría a Zero a su lado porque le quería, porque nadie podría quererle como él lo hacía, porque solo él soportaría amarle a cambio de nada con tal de tenerlo consigo.

Porque Kaname le seguía y le seguiría a donde fuera.

Kaname le seguiría.

Porque Kaname le necesitaba. Solo a él.

 _ **I will follow you**_


End file.
